


What To Do When You Accidentally Fall For A Boy

by Ronoken



Series: The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Delivering Cake Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gen, Gina is a badass, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Love is Weird, Mayura - Freeform, New Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken
Summary: “SHE NEEDS HELP!”Mayura stopped cold as Ladybug screamed at her and held up a crumpled form. Mayura looked down and for the first time realized just what Ladybug was carrying. She froze, the sight of the child throwing her off her game.“Please,” Ladybug begged. “She… She’s going to die if she doesn’t get back. She can’t… She needs her machines. Please!”Mayura faltered. Ladybug was obviously still woozy from being drained, and she was not in a good place, emotionally. The girl would have been easy pickings.Gina looked up at Mayura and didn’t flinch as the towering woman approached. In a flash of red, the magic dropped away as her time ran out. Tikki fell to the ground, exhausted, as Gina continued to stare down the supervillain in front of her.***All Gina meant to do was help deliver a cake. She didn't think it would end with her meeting a boy or fighting for her life. She certainly didn't plan on facing off against one of Ladybug's deadliest villains.A story about falling in love and fighting for a friend. Gina steps up and shows there's more to being a hero than wearing a mask. Come for the awkward romance, stay for the akuma. Also, there might be a first kiss.
Relationships: Gina Agreste/Gilen DeMarc
Series: The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726510
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84
Collections: The What To Do Series





	1. When You Find Yourself Falling for a Customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost83](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ghost83).



When Gina Agreste agreed to travel back through time to stay with her grandmother, she had admittedly imagined something a bit more action-packed than doing exactly what she had been doing before she left.

“Thanks! Come again!” Gina smiled and waved at the rather familiar-looking gaunt man in the nice suit and hat as he walked out with his bag of croissants. Yesterday, she had been in her own time, staying with her grandparents and helping out in the bakery. Then her past grandmother had shown up, there was an akuma, she had to help her save Paris… It was a whole thing.

And then, her mother had let her come back to the past for a visit with her young grandparents, and on top of that, she was the official stand-in Ladybug!

And then this morning, Sabine had rolled her out of her mother’s bed, tossed her an apron, and then bam. Gina was right back where she started.

Gina sighed a little to herself and pushed her wire-rimmed glasses up her freckled nose. She knew that she was her mother’s fill-in in more ways than one, and if Gramma and Grandpa needed help, well then, a hero answers the call.

Gina grabbed a rag and a bottle of blue cleaner and proceeded to wipe down the counters. While the work was nonstop, she loved the bakery. It always smelled fantastic, and Gramma played the best music in the background. Plus, she could sneak all the leftovers.

The only downside was that she didn’t really _know_ anyone in this time. It hit her hard at lunch when she absently took out her phone to call her best friend, Andre. Once she realized he wasn’t there, and that she didn’t even have service in this time, it truly occurred to her how alone she really was.

Her mother, all of her mother’s friends, and Chloe were all on a summer trip to Spain for the next two weeks. That left the safety of Paris in Gina’s more than capable hands. It also meant she was seriously lacking in people her own age that she knew.

Gina’s mind was drifting on this very topic when the bell above the bakery door let out a chime. Gina put the cleaner away and pushed her mop of brown hair back, her best may-I-help-you smile on her face. “Hello, welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. How may I help you?”

Gina stared, slightly confused as the person in the door slowly made their way in. Then she saw his cane tapping the doorway, and then the floor.

‘ _Oh’_ , she thought.

A young man, roughly her age by the look of it, entered the bakery. He had nicely cut sandy blonde hair that was short but not too short, and he stood at roughly Gina’s height (which wasn’t saying a lot, as Gina was a bit stunted). He was wearing a green tweed sweater and slacks. Thick, dark sunglasses covered his eyes. He looked neat, as in well put together. Gina watched as he took several steps in and cleared her throat to get his attention.

The young man turned towards her and smiled. “Hello,” he said in a light voice. It almost had a musical quality to it, but Gina couldn’t quite place it. “I have an order to pick up?” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled, yellow ticket. He held it out, and Gina leaned over the counter to take it.

“Not a problem,” Gina said. “Lessee, a birthday cake for DeMarc?”

The boy nodded. “That’s me. Well, that’s my last name.” He grinned. Gina noticed that he had a dimple on his right cheek. “I’m Gilen.”

Gina nodded, and then flushed at his grin. She had to admit, he was kinda cute. “Um, I’m Gina,” she said. She stuck out her hand.

Gilen paused and smirked. “Are you offering me your hand?”

Gina let out an “eep!” as she quickly took her hand back. “Sorry! I’m so sorry about that.”

Gilen laughed and shook his head. “Hey, it’s the thought that counts. Here,” he said as he held out his hand in Gina’s direction. “It works better if I do it, first.”

Gina lightly blushed from embarrassment and took his hand in a firm but gentle shake.

Gilen’s smile was warm. “Please to meet you, Gina.”

“Um, nice to meet you, too.” Gina grinned. “So, let me find that order for you. One sec.” She turned and checked the coolers behind the counter for any cakes. Of course, there were at least a half dozen, so she had to scan for a bit.

“It should be a red one,” Gilen offered. “Not that I know what red is, but Isabel loves red.”

Gina narrowed in on a gigantic bright red cake on the bottom shelf. “Found it.” She strained as she slid it out and gingerly set it on the lower counter. “Isabel?”

Gilen nodded. “My little sister. She’s turning five today. I’ve been told that Ladybug is red, and since she’s Isabel’s favorite person in the whole world, a Ladybug cake she gets.”

Gina considered the front of the cake. It was a standard sheet cake, most likely vanilla, with a beautifully crafted picture of Ladybug swinging off the side of the Eiffel tower. In the corner was a yoyo that Gina guessed was made entirely out of fondant.

“Well, your sister is in luck. This is the finest Ladybug cake I’ve seen in a long time.” Gina took the ticket off the cake and started punching it up at the register.

“So, where’s Mari?” Gilen asked as he made his way over to the register. “I’m used to hearing her voice in the afternoons.”

“She’s on vacation this week,” Gina said as she typed in the total.

“You sound a lot like her.”

Gina smiled at that. “She’s my mooommmain cousin. Yep. Main cousin. I’m filling in while she’s gone.”

What? It's true.

“Oh,” Gilen said. “Well then, main cousin Gina, how much do I owe you?”

“Were looking at 16 euros, even.” Gina said. Gilen fished out his wallet and took out the exact amount. Gina raised an impressed eyebrow as she accepted the money. “Thanks. You, um, want the receipt?”

Gilen snickered. “I can’t really return a cake, can I?”

Gina thought about it and let out a laugh. “I suppose not.” She watched as he tried to pick up the cake and hold his cane. After about ten seconds, she realized that he was going to have a heck of a time, regardless of how adept he might be. It was a pretty huge cake, after all. Gina could tell from his facial expression that he hadn’t been expecting something quite this big.

“Hey, um, Ms. Cheng?” Gina called to the back. “I need to help make a delivery!”

Gilen tensed and shook his head. “No, no, I’ve got it. I can do this.”

“Okay dear,” Sabine called out. “Mind the traffic! It’s rush hour!”

Gina took off her apron and grabbed her jean jacket. She tossed it over the flower print shirt she had borrowed from her mother’s closet and came around the counter, nudging Gilen out of the way.

“So, is it a pride thing or a boy thing that won’t let you accept help?” She asked as he reluctantly backed off. “Oof. Yeah, you wouldn’t have done well with this.”

“Because I’m blind?” Gilen asked in a too-calm voice.

“Maybe? But, dude, you’ve got chicken arms and this thing weighs a ton. Get the door, will ya?” Gina let out a grunt as she hoisted the cake. Apparently, Sabine did not go halfway on any of her baking projects.

Gilen relaxed and smiled as he shook his head. He quickly found the door and held it for Gina, who mumbled a thanks as she carried the cake outside into a cool, overcast afternoon.

“So, Gilen. Where are we taking this insanely large Ladybug cake?” Gina waited for Gilen to get beside her and then followed as he seemingly knew where he was going. Gilen pointed down the street.

“It’s a bit of a walk,” he admitted. “Do you know where Clinique du Trocadéro is?”

Gina paled a bit. “Um, yes? You walked from there? That’s, um, I mean, it’s not super far, but dude.”

Gilen stopped and turned. “Okay, seriously? Just because I can’t see doesn’t mean I can’t navigate. I’ve lived in Paris my whole life. I bet I can even show you a thing or two you haven’t seen before.”

Gina glared. “Would you stop? Dammit, _yes_ because you’re blind, okay? I’m impressed! But also because this cake is heavy and I’m genuinely confused as to how you thought you were going to get it there. I’m sorry. I’m not trying to offend, I’m just…”

Gilen nodded and reached out. He found the edge of the box Gina was holding and slid in beside her. “Hey, I get it. I’m a little sensitive about it, you know? It’s a bit grating to hear it every time I meet someone, but, well, you’re also helping me out, so we’ll call it even. Oof,” he let out. “Um, yeah. This is a little heavy.”

Gina glanced to her right and smiled a little. “You didn’t have to help,” she said.

“Neither did you,” he shot back, also smiling.

Gina noticed he smelled faintly of sandalwood. His hand was pressed against hers, but that was okay. I mean, there was only so much room to hold a cake, after all. She blushed and turned her attention to the road in front of her.

They made it roughly two blocks before Gina guided them over to a bench to set the cake down. “Okay, we need a break. Little more… Okay, there we go.” They gently set the monster cake down and stretched their arms.

“So,” Gilen asked. “Where do you go to school?”

“Ooo,” Gina said, a laugh in her voice. “Already doing small talk? You’re a forward one.”

“Says the girl who ditched work to walk a cake back with me.”

“I didn’t ditch,” Gina pouted. “Sabine let me go.”

Gilen shrugged. “Meh. So, seriously. Where do you go?”

Gina bit her lip and looked around a bit before blurting out, “I’m homeschooled! Yep. Totally homeschooled.”

“Good save,” Tikki whispered from inside her jacket.

Gilen’s head snapped around. “What was that?”

Gina stiffened. “Um, what was what?”

“I thought I heard… Never mind.” Gilen said, shrugging it off. “When you can’t see? Sometimes you hear things. Like, really quiet things that other people can’t.” He leaned in a bit. “In fact, you wanna know a secret?”

Gina nodded. “Sure.”

Gilen leaned in a bit more and cupped his hand by his mouth. Quietly, he said, “that bakery you’re working at is haunted.”

Gina raised an eyebrow at that. “Beg pardon?”

“It’s true!” Gilen said. “Cross my heart. I’ve heard voices in there. Small, disjointed ones. Sometimes, they sound like they’re flying around. I’m telling you, Gina. That place? It’s haunted, big time.”

Gina snickered. “Um, while I don’t doubt you’ve heard things, did you ever consider that Gra… Um, Aunt Sabine might just have the radio on?”

“I know the difference,” Gilen said, his face serious. “You don’t have to believe me but be on your guard. When it’s just Marinette in there, I've heard things. Strange things.”

“I’ll admit,” Gina said, a slight smile on her lips. “I’ve seen some stuff out of the corner of my eye. And one time, there was a plate of cookies left out, right? No one was around, but when I came back, all of them were gone. Just like that!” She snapped her fingers.

From inside her coat, she felt Tikki poke her.

“Hmm,” Gilen said. “Well, it’s an old building. Who knows what happened there before? Still, your aunt and uncle are really nice. I swing by about once a week for a treat, and they’re always very kind to me. Your cousin, too. She has a nice voice.”

“She does,” Gina agreed.

Gilen blushed a bit. “Um, yours is nice, too.” He swallowed. “Um, do you sing? You sound like a singer.”

Gina shook her head. “Dude, I sound like a parrot being strangled. I can’t sing. Trust me.”

Gilen shook his head. “Nope, you can. I can hear it. You have an even quality to your voice. Solid alto bordering on tenor. You project your words clearly, almost like you’re speaking from the diaphragm.”

“Yeah, that’s three years of saxophone and lots of swim lessons,” Gina said.

“What makes you think you can’t sing?” Gilen asked.

“Um, I dunno,” Gina said. She adjusted her glasses before sliding her hands into her pockets and looked away. “I mean, my voice sucks compared to my sister’s, and, um, I guess I just don’t do it.”

She looked back at Gilen, who had a small smile on his lips. “Well, it’s too bad. I think you have a lovely voice, Gina.”

Gina blushed a deep red and looked away. “Um, thank you. Yes. So, should we continue?”

They counted to three as they lifted the cake together and set off down the road. “How’d you know all that stuff about my voice?” Gina asked as they crossed the street.

“I do singing lessons,” Gilen said. “I’ve been doing it since I was six. My mom thought it would help with my shyness.”

“Did it?” Gina asked as they rounded a corner.

Gilen shrugged. “I guess so? I mean, it helps with my confidence. I apparently have no problem getting pretty girls to help me with my cake issues. Plus, I think I sound okay.”

Gina nearly stumbled. “Dude, you don’t know if I’m pretty. Trust me, I’m about as average as they come. Brown hair, freckles, pale as a ghost, and glasses. Not exactly a cover girl, if you get my drift.”

Gilen nodded. “Well, I don’t know what brown or pale really look like, and I can’t feel freckles. I mean, I know what all those things _are_ , but, you know, basis of comparison and all. But… You have a beautiful voice, and you’re helping me, which means you’re probably a good person, and those things are, well,” he coughed. “That’s what I think pretty is. Is all.”

Gina was red in the face as she cleared her throat and looked away. “You sound nice, too. I mean, your voice is nice. Um, good? I don’t know the right word for this.”

“It’s cool,” Gilen said. “I get it.”

They continued on in silence, but fortunately it wasn’t for long. They arrived at the clinic not five minutes later and waited for the sliding door. The receptionist looked up from her desk and to Gina’s surprise, she just smiled and said, “Good afternoon, Gilen. You two good?”

Gilen smiled and called out, “Thanks, Ms. Lomone, we’re good.” They headed for the elevator, where Gina watched Gilen run his fingers over the braille along the side before hitting the button for the third floor.

They stepped off into what looked to Gina like an intensive care ward. There was a second desk with a security door beyond, but the nurse just waved them through. Gina was confused by how casual everyone was until they arrived at a corner room.

Gilen tapped three times with his stick and then nodded for Gina to open the door. The room was dim, as the curtains were pulled. There were several machines beeping in the corner, all of which ran in a mess of wires and clear tubes to a little girl in a flower print gown laying in a hospital bed. Gilen took the cake from Gina and slid it onto a side table as Gina stood stock still.

“Hey Izzy,” Gilen called out. “How are you feeling today?”

The little girl looked like a skeleton with skin. Her face looked sunken, like someone had let the air out of her. She was pale from a lack of sun, and slightly yellow. Gina watched as the little girl slowly opened her eyes.

“Hi Gilen,” she said. “Did you get my cake?”

Gilen smiled. “I sure did! Mom gets off in an hour, and then we can have your birthday!”

“Is it a Ladybug cake?” Isabel asked. Her voice was weak, but excited.

Gilen nodded enthusiastically. “It sure is. Isabel, this is my friend, Gina.”

Gina waved. “Um, hi.”

“Hello,” Isabel said, some shyness creeping into her voice.

“Gina here helped with the cake,” Gilen said. He made his way to his sister and felt for her head. As soon as he found it, he leaned over and kissed the top of it. “She told me it was the best Ladybug cake in all of Paris.”

Gina stepped forward. While it may sound ridiculous, the sight of the room, the girl, all of it… It had completely thrown Gina. She was terrified of the machines, of the sight of the girl, and instantly felt guilty for it. Angrily, she did her best to shove it down and ignore the feeling of awkwardness that was creeping around her.

The little girl in front of her looked done, like she had been fighting for a long, long time. Gina was intimidated by the tiny child, sitting there calm as could be while looking like she’d walked through Hell. As irrational as it was, Gina felt embarrassed to be standing, healthy and strong, in front of her.

“It’s um, it’s true.” Gina said. “My Aunt is the best baker in Paris, and she worked her butt off on this cake. You're really lucky, Isabel.”

Isabel grinned. “That’s so cool,” she said. “Ladybug is the best! She’s my hero, see?”

Isabel reached under her thin, white hospital sheet and pulled out a Ladybug action figure. She held it up for Gina to see.

“Hey, I have that one,” Gina said. “What do you like about her?”

“She helps everyone,” Isabel said. “She’s strong, and she can fly across the rooftops. She doesn’t let anything stop her. Even giant monsters and akumas and everything. And her suit is cool, and she’s pretty.” Isabel looked at her action figure. “Someday, mommy says I’ll be able to walk again. When I can, I’m gonna be a gymnast and grow up just like Ladybug.”

Gina watched Isabel twirl the action figure in her hands as she felt a cold pit in her stomach. “I’m sure you will,” she said, not knowing how else to respond. “Hey, did you see the Ladyblog last night?”

Isabel nodded and pointed to a tablet at the foot of her bed. “Yeah! She got a new costume! It looked so cool!”

“I know, right?” Gina said, smiling. “I think it looks even better than her old one.”

Isabel stuck out her tongue. “Her old one was better.” She held up her action figure. “It was this one. This is my Ladybug.”

A throat cleared behind them. Gina turned to see the nurse on duty standing behind a cart loaded with medicnes. “Sorry people, but it’s time for Isabel’s afternoon medications. Please step outside, Miss?”

Gina nodded and turned back to Isabel. “Well, hey. Um, it was nice meeting you, Isabel. I, um, I hope you have a good birthday.”

“Thank you,” Isabel said, her voice already sounding tired. “Thank you for the cake.”

Gilen put his hand to Gina’s back as they left the room. “I’ll be right back, Izzy,” he called.

“So,” Gilen said when they got to the waiting room. “I know what you’re thinking. To answer your question, Isabel has advanced Neuroblastoma. Normally, children her age have a 50-50 chance, but hers shut down her kidneys and the medicines the doctors have tried are hurting more than helping. She’s…” Gilen swallowed. “She’s wasting away. With her kidneys done, she’s too weak for chemo, and the donor list is so long, even for someone her age it would take months.”

Gina nodded. “But, um, there are donors, right? And, um, it’s only a few months out? So that’s… Good?”

Gilen lowered his head. “She doesn’t even have weeks, let alone months. Mom says the doctors think she has days, if that.” He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his arm. His sweater momentarily caught on his glasses, and he had to adjust them. “This birthday was to help her feel normal for one night. It’s all we can do for her.”

“That cake was so big,” Gina said. “Are you having family come by? Her class?”

“Izzy’s never been to school,” Gilen said. “She’s spent most of her life in a hospital bed. The nurses are all joining us tonight, so mom wanted to say thank you with a big cake. That’s all.”

Gina stood in front of Gilen, not knowing what to do. Without warning, she stepped forward and wrapped Gilen in a hug. It wasn’t the best of hugs, as Gina, well, she wasn’t a hugger. Still, she held him close and said, “I’m sorry, Gilen. She seems like a really sweet girl.”

Gilen sniffed a bit and hugged Gina back. “Thank you,” he said. “It’s, um, we’ve been trying to ready ourselves for it, you know, for a while now.” His voice caught in a hiccup. “It’s um, still hard, you know?”

“I don’t,” Gina said. “I’ve never, um, never had something like this happen, but I still feel horrible for you.”

Gilen shrugged. “Well, if I had to choose between you feeling bad I’m blind or feeling bad that my sister is dying, I guess that’s the better option.”

Gina glared and punched him in the arm, which resulted in a small squawk from Gilen. “Don’t be an asshole. I’d forgotten about the whole blind thing until you said something.”

“I see,” Gilen said.

“I doubt that,” Gina quickly snapped back. Her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth.

Gilen paused. And then started laughing. “Okay,” he said. “That was good. That was really good. Hey,” he said. He reached out tentatively, and Gina, picking up on what he was doing, took his hand. “Thanks for your help, and for talking to my sis. I appreciate it.”

“Hey, it’s um, it’s cool,” Gina said. “For what it’s worth? You’re pretty cool. I’d ask, um, if you wanted to hang out tonight, but I’m guessing you’re gonna be busy.”

“Little bit,” Gilen said, smiling. “I’d like that, though. I mean, if, um, you know. If things were a little different and um, you seem cool and…”

“You think I’m cool?” Gina asked, squeezing his hand.

“Well,” Gilen said, grinning as he blushed. “You have a kind heart. You helped me with Izzy’s cake, you spent the afternoon with me, put up with me, and, um, your voice is really pretty.” Gilen turned a bit redder. “It sound like, well, like the windchimes by my back door. And, and please don’t think this is weird because it’s kind of weird? But I can’t compliment how you look so, um, you smell nice? Kind of like cinnamon? I kept noticing it when we were walking and it was really nice I hope that wasn’t weird but I…”

Gina leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn’t a long or deep or passionate kiss. Just a gentle kiss against his lips as she squeezed his hand tight. They only held it for three seconds, but for Gina, it felt like forever. Her heart was racing a mile a minute.

“It’s not weird,” she whispered, her mouth right by his. She stepped back from the now speechless Gilen. “Um, it was, it was really sweet.”

She let his hand go and stepped back. “So, I should get back, um to the bakery? Where I work? But, um, yeah. Your mom will be here soon and, you’ve got a party, and I should go back. To the bakery.”

Gilen’s face was flushed, but he was grinning. “Hey,” he said. “Are, uh, are you working tomorrow?”

Gina rubbed the back of her head. “Maybe? Probably. It’s not like I have anything else to do, so yeah. I guess?”

Gilen shuffled his feet and clutched his cane. “Maybe we could get lunch? Like, on your break?”

Gina nodded. “Um, yeah. Yes. It’s a date. Um, not a date. I mean, maybe a date? A lunch date? I don’t know what constitutes a date. A… I’d like that.”

“Me too,” Gilen said. “Thanks again, Gina.”

“Anytime,” Gina said. She pointed with both hands at him as she walked backwards into a wall. She turned, patted the wall, laughed back at Gilen, and stumbled to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed behind her, Gina slumped against the side of the elevator wall and covered her face with her hands. “What did I just do?” She asked. She was shaking.

“Well, it looked to me like you kissed a boy you liked,” Tikki said from her pocket. “Good job, Gina!” The smiling kwami patted her temporary owner before looking up in concern. “Um, are you okay? You’re awfully pale.”

Gina nodded and wiped her face. “It’s cool. I just, that was…” Gina’s voice went quiet. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Tikki’s grin was ear to ear. “That was your first kiss? Gina, that’s wonderful!”

“Yeah,” Gina said as the doors opened. She put her hands in her pockets and quickly walked out of the elevator, the lobby, and the clinic without breaking her stride.

“Um,” Tikki said as they continued back at a rather fast pace. “Was it wonderful?”

Gina scrunched her face and groaned. “I dunno. I mean, I guess? But… Damn!” She kicked a curb and leaned against a light pole, breathing hard.

“Gina? What’s wrong?” Tikki asked.

Gina sniffed and shook her head. “It’s stupid. Never mind.”

“Gina? I promise, anything you tell me stays with me,” Tikki said.

Gina made her way to a canal bridge and leaned against the railing. She stared at the water below and simmered a bit. “It’s just… I figured that, um, you know. My first kiss would be… Well…” She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. “I figured it would be with, um, Andre.”

“Oh!” Tikki giggled. “Chloe’s son? He’s nice, too.”

Gina was red. “I just, he’s always been there, you know? And he’s nice, and I don’t know if I like him but I think I like him? And Gilen seems nice, and I don’t even know why I did that, you know? It just, the moment, and he was being sweet, and he wasn’t shutting up, and I didn’t know what to do and he said those nice things and he’s kinda cute and, and AAARRRUUUGHH!”

Gina let out a scream at the canal. The canal, not caring, continued to flow beneath her.

“Gina, it’s okay,” Tikki said, still within her coat in case a wandering eye drifted Gina’s way. “You’re a young woman and it’s okay to like people. It’s okay to like more than one person, even. Just don’t let something positive eat you up. Do you like Gilen?”

Gina shrugged and blushed. “I mean, I think so? He’s… He seems nice.”

Tikki nodded. “Okay, Gilen is nice, and it looks like whether you planned it or not, you’re focused on Gilen right now. So, focus on Gilen. You can figure out the Andre thing when you need to.”

Gina thought on this and nodded. “Huh. I mean, that’s… That’s pretty good advice. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Tikki smiled from her pocket. “It’s what I do.”

***

As soon as Gina got back to the bakery, she noticed Sabine stacking trays. “Hello, dear. We just closed up,” Sabine said. “Did you help Gilen with his cake?”

Gina nodded as she flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED. “Yeah. That thing was huge, Gramma! We could barely carry it.”

Sabine nodded as she got out some spray and a cloth. “I want that little girl of theirs to have a good birthday, and a good birthday she will get.”

Gina thought on that. “Gamma, is that why you only charged 16? I mean, I’ve seen you do cakes that big for close to 50 bucks before.”

Sabine glanced at Gina. “Their mother is proud, Gina. She wouldn’t accept a cake for free, and anything lower she would have seen as an insult. If I could give them that cake for nothing, I would.”

“I figured,” Gina said. “Hey, does, um, mom have any sewing stuff upstairs?”

Sabine blinked. “Are… Are you kidding me?”

As soon as the bakery was prepped for the morning, Sabine led Gina up to Marinette’s room. She pulled open a closet on the far wall filled to the brim with fabrics, bins of thread, scissors, exacto knives, cutting boards, pins, the works. Sabine also gestured to the sewing machine table in the corner that was currently covered by what appeared to be a blanket covered in cat pictures.

“Sewing is all she does. Well, that, save Paris, and stalk your father.”

Gina sniggered as she took out a roll of red fabric. “What did you have in mind, dear?” Sabine asked. “Can you sew, too?”

Gina nodded. “I mean, you grow up in our house and you’re gonna learn how to sew. I’m not my mother, but I’m, um, okay and all.” She set the bolt of red cloth on the table beside the sewing machine. “I had an idea on my way back,” Gina said. “Do you think mom will mind if I use her stuff?”

Sabine crossed her arms and leveled a look at Gina. “Do you think she’d say no? First off, she’d trip over the chance to help you with whatever it is you’re doing. Secondly, she’s got so much here she’ll probably never notice. Knock yourself out, dear. Dinner is in an hour.”

Gina looked up from the cloth. “Oh! Do you need help?”

Sabine shook her head. “Nope. It’s pizza night, and we tend to order out. I’ll call you down. Would you like a juice?”

Gina shook her head. “No thanks, Gramma. I’m good.” She cleared her throat. “Okay, yeah. On second thought, a juice would be nice. Um, thanks.”

Sabine nodded. “I’ll be up in a bit, dear.” With a smile on her face, she made her way back down the ladder to the main level as Gina set to work.

***

So, while Gina knew how to sew and was admittedly good at designing, and while putting those things together was a skill her mother had in spades, Gina had some trouble linking the two.

“Dammit,” she muttered as the sewing machine locked up. She had screwed up twice so far, and the elastic was giving her fits. Was there too much? What if it tore? She cursed under her breath as she rethreaded the sewing machine for the third time.

“Wow, Gina! You’re putting a lot of work into this, aren’t you?” Tikki floated above Gina as she fired the machine back up. She only had one more line to go.

“This is admittedly more work than I had planned,” Gina grumbled. “But she seemed nice, and this is something I can do, and her brother is cute. Annnnnnd finished!” She leaned back, taking her foot off the floor pedal and stretched. She reached over for a slice of cold cheese pizza and took a large bite as Tikki examined her work.

“This looks really good,” Tikki said. “Are you taking it there tomorrow?”

Gina shook her head. “Well, her birthday is tonight, so I figured we could, um, you know, pop by?”

Gina shrank a bit, certain that Tikki would scold her for thinking about sneaking into a hospital after hours. To Gina’s surprise though, Tikki smiled. “I think that’s a good idea. It would make her day.”

Gina grinned. “Cool.”

As soon as things had quieted down in the Dupain-Cheng household, Gina climbed out onto the balcony and transformed. She took a deep breath and dove off the balcony, her yoyo flying out and catching a smokestack as she launched herself towards the clinic.

It was supposed to be a quick in and out. Maybe say hi, sign an autograph, do something cool with the yoyo. You know, Ladybug stuff.

Unfortunately, the term ‘Ladybug stuff’ tended to extend to other, more pressing matters.

Gina arrived at the clinic and gasped at the sight of everyone passed out on the ground. The nurses, visitors, front desk staff, everyone. Panicked, she raced to the third floor to find Isabel’s room. There was Gilen, slumped in a chair next to a thin woman with her sandy blonde hair in a bun. She was sprawled half over an empty hospital bed. In the corner sat the cake, half-gone.

“Where is she?” Gina asked herself. She looked around and noticed the window to the room was wide open. When she looked out, she got her answer.

There, standing on what appeared to be a giant, floating disc, was a little girl in red gymnasts tights. Her thin black hair was in a pony tail, and she was standing with one hand on her hip as she pointed something small at the people in the streets below.

Gina watched as what appeared to be golden energy flowed out of everyone the little girl pointed at. It drifted through the air, sparkling, and flowed directly into the toy the girl was holding. As this happened, the girl let out a manic laugh.

“Yes! More! Give me your energy! I am Fandoom, and I demand your power!”

“Oh no,” Gina said. She felt a lump form in her throat. “This isn’t good. This so isn’t good. Okay.” She looked around. Fandoom seemed to be focused on the people below her and not Gina. Gina did some quick math in her head and figured that she could probably knock the akuma off the disc thing she was riding, but would it hurt Isabel? She was so frail that one good hit might end up killing her.

“I can’t risk it,” she said out loud. “I need… Hmm. Lucky charm!” Gina threw her yoyo up, and a pillow came down in her hands.

She looked at the pillow and then at Fandoom, and grimaced. “Dammit,” she muttered. Okay. Okay, we can do this.”

Fandoom was booking it down the street and around the corner. Ladybug found herself quickly having to give chase as the akuma was on the hunt for more victims. “This is so great!” Fandoom yelled as she happily zoomed through the streets of Paris.

Behind her, Ladybug followed. She was waiting for the right moment, but it was taking its sweet time in coming. She needed to time everything perfectly, and the beep from her earrings told her she needed to do it soon.

“Okay, come on. Where can I…? There!” Gina yelled as she propelled herself forward. She flew through the air and tackled Fandoom, grabbing her as she went. The two girls tumbled through the air as Ladybug threw her pillow out in front of them. They landed with Ladybug taking the brunt on her right shoulder as they hit a low, flat rooftop. It was just low enough to catch their fall, and Gina was thankful that she had finally spotted it. The pillow had thankfully taken the brunt of the hit.

Gina rolled with Fandoom before letting her go and springing to her feet. Fandoom stood and held out her totem, a Ladybug figure, towards Gina. “You!” Fandoom said, smiling. “You’re Ladybug! Perfect! You can give me all the energy I need!”

The beam of golden light hit Ladybug, and instantly she felt like throwing up. Her strength was literally sapping out of her as the light intensified. In front of her, Fandoom held out her arms and cried out, “Yes! So much energy! I’ll be able to run! To jump and play! This is perfect! This is…!”

Ladybug stumbled forward, her vision going cross. She reached out wildly and in a moment of dumb luck, managed to grab the Ladybug figurine from Fandoom.

“No!” Fandoom screamed as Ladybug snapped it in two, releasing a purple butterfly. She quickly caught it and purified it, and with a toss of her lucky charm, a swarm of ladybugs washed over the people in the street and the clinic.

But they didn’t touch Isabel.

Ladybug’s eyes went wide as Isabel, back in her hospital gown, was left lying motionless on the rooftop. While the bugs had fixed the akuma’s damage, they often times left the victim where they lay. Ladybug stumbled forward, her strength not quite back as her earrings screamed at her. “No, no, no! Hey, um, Izzy? Isabel?” She took the girl in her arms. “It’s okay,” she said to her. “I can get you back. I can…”

“Ladybug,” the cold voice echoed across the rooftop behind her. Ladybug felt a knot in her stomach. She turned to see a woman with blue skin and what looked like a dark, satin coat. She was holding an ornate fan. “I am Myura, and you will give your miraculous to me.”

Gina blinked in confusion. “What?” She said, slightly thrown by what was happening? “Are… Are you serious right now? No. NO! She needs help!”

Mayura advanced, a grin on her face as she brought up her fan. “You’re mine, Ladybug!” She cried out.

“SHE NEEDS HELP!”

Mayura stopped cold as Ladybug screamed at her and held up a crumpled form. Mayura looked down and for the first time realized just what Ladybug was carrying. She froze, the sight of the child throwing her off her game.

“Please,” Ladybug begged. “She… She’s going to die if she doesn’t get back. She can’t… She needs her machines. Please!”

Mayura faltered. Ladybug was obviously still woozy from being drained, and from the look of it, she was not in a good place, emotionally. The girl would have been easy pickings.

Gina looked up at Mayura and didn’t flinch as the towering woman approached. In a flash of red, the magic dropped away as her time ran out. Tikki fell to the ground, exhausted, as Gina continued to stare down the supervillain in front of her.

“Help her,” Gina said. A steady stream of tears was running down her cheeks, but she did not flinch as Mayura continued to approach. “Look, I don’t know what your deal is with, with the other Ladybug, but I’m not her. I don’t know you. All I do know is this kid needs help. Please,” she begged again. “Don’t let her die just because of, of whatever this is.”

Mayura stood directly in front of Gina, towering over her, but not moving. Gina looked her right in the eye and wondered how she was going to explain to her mother, to Gilen, to the whole world for that matter, how she had lost everything in one single moment.


	2. Sometimes That's All It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mayura take the miraculous? Will Isabel be saved, or perish on the rooftop? Will Gina's love life survive? Well, read and find out.

“SHE NEEDS HELP!”

Mayura stopped cold as Ladybug screamed at her and held up a crumpled form. Mayura looked down and for the first time realized just what Ladybug was carrying. She froze, the sight of the child throwing her off her game.

“Please,” Ladybug begged. “She… She’s going to die if she doesn’t get back. She can’t… She needs her machines. Please!”

Mayura faltered. Ladybug was obviously still woozy from being drained, and from the look of it, she was not in a good place, emotionally. The girl would have been easy pickings.

Gina looked up at Mayura and didn’t flinch as the towering villainous approached. In a flash of red, the magic dropped away as her time ran out. Tikki fell to the ground, exhausted, as Gina continued to stare down the supervillain in front of her.

“Help her,” Gina said. A steady stream of tears was running down her cheeks, but she did not flinch as Mayura continued to approach. “Look, I don’t know what your deal is with, with the other Ladybug, but I’m not her. I don’t know you. All I do know is this kid needs help. Please,” she begged again. “Don’t let her die just because of, of whatever this is.”

Mayura stood directly in front of Gina, towering over her, but not moving. Gina looked her right in the eye and wondered how she was going to explain to her mother, to Gilen, to the whle world for that matter, how she had lost everything in one single moment.

“If you wanna fight, then fine. I’ll do it, just… She doesn’t deserve to die up here. Please help me get her back, first. Please.” Gina sniffed. “Please.”

The please was so soft that Mayura almost didn’t hear it. She considered the young woman in front of her for a moment. “I was right. You’re _not_ her, are you?” She asked.

Gina shook her head.

“I could take your earrings right now, if I wanted to,” Mayura said, a small smile on her face.

“I’d fight you,” Gina said. “And I’d lose,” she looked down at Isabel. “And so would she. Are they really worth that much to you?”

Mayura hesitated.

“Just this once,” Gina begged, her voice nearly a whisper. “Just do the right thing this _one_ time. Please.”

Mayura stepped towards Gina, reached out…

And gently took Isabel from her hands.

“Where?” Mayura asked. Her voice hitched when she felt how frail the little girl was in her arms.

Gina wiped her face as her adrenaline started to dump and said, “Clinique du Trocadéro. Her name is Isabel DeMarc.” She looked to Mayura who was staring down, emotionless at Gina. “Thank you,” Gina managed to get out.

Mayura didn’t say anything as she leapt off the roof, the little girl held safely in her arms. Gina watched her head in the direction of the hospital for a good five seconds before she crumpled to the ground and began to sob. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

“That was so brave of you,” Tikki said from the ground beside Gina.

Gina shook her head as she openly cried. “I… Tikki, I almost… She almost… This could have… Oh, my God! That was the scariest thing I’ve ever done! I almost lost you! I almost lost everything! And that kid, Izzy would have…”

“Hey,” Tikki said. “Gina?” Gina sniffled and looked to Tikki. “Believe me. That was one of the bravest moments any Ladybug has _ever_ had. You saved her. You saved the day!”

Gina shook her head. “I should’ve taken Mayura down. I should have been able to, and to save Izzy, and instead I handed over a dying five year old to a supervillain and, and… God, I fucked up.”

“Don’t curse,” Tikki said. Gina glared at her, and Tikki shrank back a bit. “Sorry. Habit.”

Gina shook her head and fished a cookie out of her pocket for the hungry kwami. She sniffed and adjusted her glasses. “It’s cool. You’re... You're right. Still. That was… That was so scary!”

Gina sat and watched as Tikki consumed her cookie. She looked around and noticed Isabel’s action figure, lying on the rooftop. “Oh,” she said. “She’ll want that.” Gina walked over and picked it up. The moment she did, she heard a voice behind her.

“She’ll live.”

Gina spun around to see Mayura standing on the edge of the building.

They considered each other for a moment.

“I was going to make that figurine you’re holding into a sentimonster,” Mayura said.

Gina looked at it for a second. “I mean, you still could. You know, if you really felt like it.”

Mayura glanced off to the side for a second and frowned. “My appetite for fighting has admittedly dulled.” She looked back to Gina. “I don’t know you.”

Gina shook her head. “You wouldn’t. I’m no one special.”

“But, you’re Ladybug?” Mayura asked.

Gina shook her head. “Not really. Just for now. The real Ladybug will be back soon.”

"She's gone?"

Gina shrugged. "It's summer. Half the teens in Paris are gone."

They stared each other down.

Gina put her hands in her jacket pockets. "Um, can I ask you something?"

Mayura stared her down.

“Why does Hawkmoth want the miraculous?” Gina asked.

Mayura cocked her head. “Excuse me?”

A breeze hit the roof, and Gina pulled her jacket close. “I mean, you two are always trying to take them, but… Why?”

Mayura turned and looked towards the direction of the clinic. “Why did you want to help that little girl?”

Gina thought on that.

“Have… Have you ever tried just, um, talking to Ladybug?”

Mayura glanced back. “Excuse me?”

“Have you, um, you and Hawkmoth? You’re always trying so hard to fight them, but… Have you ever tried just, um, _telling_ them why?”

Mayura shook her head and looked back out over the city. “It wouldn’t matter,” Mayura sighed.

“You could try,” Gina offered.

A strong breeze whipped across the rooftop. Both women stood in silence, their thoughts racing.

“You earned a pass tonight due to your bravery,” Mayura said. “I’ll admit it; I was impressed. The next time we meet however, Ladybug or no, you _will_ fall by my hand.”

Gina shot a look towards Mayura. “I don’t think so,” Gina said. A steel she didn't know she had crept into her words. “I know how this ends.”

Mayura chuckled. “I’m sure you do. Until next time, _Ladybug_.”

Gina watched as Mayura jumped into the night sky.

“Yeah,” she said, swallowing hard. “Until next time.”

***

It was just before dawn when the window to Isabel’s room slid open and a figure quietly slipped in. Gina, once again transformed, checked on Isabel. The little girl looked even worse than before, but her breathing was steady and the machines beside her were pinging at an even rate. Gina sighed with relief and noticed that her mother and Gilen were both asleep in a fold out chair in the corner of the room.

The sound was enough for Isabel to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up, confused. “Wha? Ladybug?” Her eyes went wide and her smile about cracked her face in two as Gina nodded. Gina winced when she saw her; the akumatization had drained Isabel even more. She appeared even more drained and frail than the last time Gina had seen her.

“Hey there. I heard my biggest fan was having a birthday. I would have come earlier, but there was, um, there was a thing.”

"Was it a monster?" Isabel asked, her eyes wide.

Gina nodded. "You could say that."

“Wow,” Isabel said. She reached out. “I like your new jacket. Can I touch it?”

Gina nodded. “Sure,” she said. She let Isabel feel the material.

“It’s so pretty,” Isabel said.

Ladybug slid it off and draped it over Isabel’s shoulders. “Here,” she said. “Try it on for a bit?”

“Really?” Isabel said excitedly. She snuggled into it and said, “It’s great! It smells like cinnamon!”

Gina blushed. “Yeah, I, um, I get that a lot. Oh! I have something for you. A birthday gift.” She reached for her belt and took out a small wad of cloth. She handed it to the wide-eyed girl.

Isabel took it and opened it up to reveal a Ladybug mask.

“Is this for me?” She asked. She looked up at Ladybug, who nodded.

“Go ahead,” she said. “Try it on.”

Isabel giggled as she slid her mask on. Gina said a silent thank you to whomever was watching over her that she had nailed the proportions.

“It’s yours,” Gina said. Isabel looked up at her with shining blue eyes. “Hey, you’ve even got the right eye color,” she said.

Isabel looked at Ladybug for a moment. “But your eyes are green,” she said.

Gina shook her head and sat down beside Isabel. “Well, _mine_ are. You know why my outfit looks so different?”

Isabel shook her head.

“Well,” Gina said. “Would you believe there are two of us?”

“Really?” Isabel asked, excited. “There are two Ladybugs?”

Gina nodded. “There sure are. The one you see a lot on TV? That’s my… Friend. She and I take turns, and her eyes are blue, just like yours.”

Gina reached over to her coat and slid the action figure out. She handed it to Isabel and said, “See? Blue, just like you.”

“Just like me,” she said. She looked to Gina and said, “You found my Ladybug!”

“Yeah,” Gina said as she rubbed the back of her head. “There was an akuma, a really bad one. It nearly took all my energy away, but I got it. When I was done, I found this on the roof and thought, 'I bet this belongs to my biggest fan.' And hey, I was right!”

Isabel smiled and fiddled with the action figure. “Ladybug?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“…Can you make me better? With your lucky charm?”

Gina felt her throat lock up. “It doesn’t work like that,” she said in a hoarse voice. “If I could, I swear to you I would.”

Isabel nodded and looked down. “It’s okay. Mommy can’t make me better, either.”

“Hey,” Gina said. She gently took Isabel’s hand. “Your mom and brother must love you very much to be here with you, you know that?”

Isabel nodded. "I know."

“Tell you what,” Gina said. “If you get better? I promise that I’ll take you with me on a patrol. How does that sound?”

Isabel’s face lit up. “You mean it?”

Gina ruffled her hair. “Of course! You’ve got the mask. You’re a junior Ladybug now. I mean it,” she leaned in. “You get better, Izzy, and I’ll come back and take you for a patrol. Just you and me.” She held out her pinky. “I promise.”

Isabel linked her pinky with Gina’s. “Thanks,” she said with a yawn.

“Hey, you should get some rest,” Gina carefully took her coat back and then pulled the blankets on Isabel’s bed up to the little girl’s chin.

“Thank you,” Isabel said softly, her eyes already closing.

“Happy birthday, Izzy,” Gina whispered. She waited until she was sure Isabel was asleep before she slipped out the window.

***

Sabine was a little surprised to see Gina walk through the front door of the bakery before seven. Gina waved and walked behind the counter, grabbing an apron as she passed the older woman.

“Morning, Gramma.” Gina gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Oh! Um, was that too much? I just, I do that in my time, and…”

Sabine smiled and hugged her future granddaughter. “It’s fine, dear. Were you out all night?”

Gina nodded. “Yes, Ma’am. Um, sorry.”

Sabine put her hands on her hips and said, “What were you doing out until seven in the morning?”

Gina shrugged as she leaned down to check the bottom row of cookies in the display case. "Hero stuff. Saved some people. Fought a monster. You know,” She stood up and yawned. “The usual.”

Sabine considered her for a moment. "And you're... Okay? Not hurt?" She frowned and crossed her arms. "Staying out all night at your age is never appropriate, Gina. Hero or not."

Gina grinned. "I'm good, I promise. Also, I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I did pass out for a while on a rooftop."

Sabine blinked. "What?"

Gina shrugged. "Energy vampire-thing. She drained the crud out of me. I still won, though."

“...And you think you’re up to helping this morning?” Sabine asked as Tom came to the front with a tray of macaroons.

“Oh, good morning, Gina! Did you sleep well?” Tom smiled at his, erm, he wasn’t sure what she was, but according to Sabine, she was family, and that was good enough for him.

“Yes, Sir.” Gina said with a nod. “Last night was fine.” She rubbed some sanitizer on her hands and nodded. “Just fine.”

Sabine eyed her, but didn’t say anything. Customers were rolling in, after all.

Gina was a machine that morning. Sabine wasn’t sure what had gotten into the teen, but she was grateful as the morning rush was heavier than usual. It wasn’t until around 11 that Gina suddenly stiffened. Sabine glanced to her wondering why, but then she looked out the front window to see Gilen making his way to the front door, a white bag in his hand.

He entered and made his way to the counter with a nervous smile on his face. “Um, hello?”

“Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng bakery,” Gina said with a smile.

“Hey,” Gilen said, visibly relaxing at the sound of her voice. “Um, I didn’t know if you were still up for it, but, uh…” He held up the bag in his hands. “I bought lunch?”

Before Gina could answer, Sabine came up behind her and said, “She just finished for the day. Go have lunch with your friend, dear. We’ve got things here.”

“We do?” Tom called out from behind the counter. The line was six people deep and looked slightly perturbed.

Sabine nodded to her husband. “We do.” She turned back to Gina and squeezed her shoulders. “Go have fun.”

Gina smiled at Sabine. “Thanks. I’ll, um, I’ll be back soon.”

“No, you won’t.” Sabine said. “Get going before I shoo you out of here with a broom.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Gina said, grinning. She popped her apron off and slid around the counter, taking Gilen’s hand. “Come on, I know a place.”

“Really, how’s the view?” He asked as they headed out.

“Oh, it sucks,” Gina said.

“Sounds good,” he said as the door closed behind them.

*** 

“So,” Gina said as they sat in the grass on the strip next to a jogging path along the Seine. “A pastrami sandwich and a can of juice?”

“Only the finest for a first date,” Gilen said as he opened his own can of grape juice. He paused. “Um, I mean, if this is a date?”

Gina looked at him and weighed it out. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, I think this is a date.”

Gilen grinned. “Cool,” he said. They munched on their sandwiches as a jogger ran by.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be up for coming out,” Gilen said.

“Oh?” Gina asked. “You thought I’d bail? I can see that.”

Gilen shook his head. “No, just… Oh! I have news! We got a visit this morning from a representative of the Agreste Foundation!”

Gina choked on her soda. “Did you?”

Gilen nodded. “She said that they had heard about Izzy and paid to line up a donor for her. She’s having the operation in two days!”

Gina smiled, relieved. “That’s wonderful. I’m happy for you, Gilen. And for her. She looked so bad… Sorry.”

Gilen waved it off. “It’s fine, now. Their rep was a machine. Ms. Nathalie was insistent on getting things moving as soon as possible.”

Gina raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing as she took a bite of her sandwich.

They finished their food and tossed their rubbish before laying back down on the grass. Gina lay with her head on Gilen’s stomach and held his hand as she watched the clouds overhead.

“Favorite band?” Gina asked.

“Jagged Stone, all the way,” Gilen said. “You?”

“Kitty Section,” Gina said. She laced his fingers with his.

“Are they new?”

She shrugged. “They’re kinda underground. Favorite book?” She paused. “Um, sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Gilen said. “I can read just fine.” He tapped his fingers on her hand. “ _The sound of Waves.”_

“Huh,” Gina said.

“It’s by Yukio Mishima,” Gilen said. “It’s the story of a couple in a fishing…”

“I know the book,” Gina said.

“Seriously?” Gilen asked, impressed.

“It was on the shelf in my school library and I was bored. It was okay. Kinda straightforward.”

“I liked it,” he said.

“I liked _The Sailor Who Fell From Grace With The Sea_ better. Kinda gross, but still better.”

“It wasn’t that gross,” he said.

Gina shook her head. “The people were gross. The boys, how everyone acted. I dunno, it just… They were ugly.”

“I can get behind that.”

Gina relaxed into Glen and let out a contented sigh. _‘Is this what it’s like to have a boyfriend?’_ She thought to herself.

“Izzy says thank you, buy the way.”

Gina blinked. “What for? The cake?”

She felt Gilen slightly tense up under her, so she climbed off his stomach and turned to face him. “Hey, you okay?”

Gilen was propped up on his elbows and biting his lip, as if thinking. “Um, if I say something, will you promise not to freak out?”

Gina shrugged. “I’ll try. I mean, it depends what it is.”

Gilen nodded. “Okay. Um, she said to tell you thank you, um, for the mask.”

Gina froze.

“Whaaaat are you talking about?” Gina asked, her voice going up as she spoke.

“I was awake this morning when Izzy had a visitor. It made her day, by the way. She wouldn’t stop talking about it all through her dialysis.”

Gina felt herself tense as panic started to surge through her. “Um, okay? I don’t follow?”

Gilen reached out and found her arm. He trailed it to her face. Gina recoiled slightly, surprised, but then let him gently run his fingers across her cheeks, mouth, eyes… He mumbled an apology and corrected her glasses after he bumped them.

He laughed to himself. “It’s ironic, you know that? I might be one of the only people in Paris to know what Ladybug looks like, and I couldn’t pick her out of a crowd to save my life. Oh, and, um, for the record?” He smiled. “You really are pretty.”

Gina flushed. “I don’t, um, I’m not sure what…”

“Gina, I could hear your voice.” He leaned in close, his hand still tracing her cheek. “The way you spoke, it doesn’t change. Also, um, you still smell like cinnamon.”

Gina felt her heart going a mile a minute. “Is, um, is that a bad thing?”

Gilen smiled and softly said, “well, _I_ like cinnamon.”

“Yeah, me too,” Gina said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Their first kiss had been brief and spontaneous. This one lasted, their mutual fear and shaking melting away almost instantly. Gina found herself falling into it, not exactly sure what to do, but enjoying the feeling of it, none the less. She wondered if they were any good at it. She honestly didn’t care if they were.

“So,” she breathed when they broke apart.

“So,” he said back. “Your secret’s safe with me. Promise.”

“I admit nothing,” she said. “You have no proof.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he admitted. “I wasn’t sure if I should tell you, though.”

Gina frowned and looked down. “I mean, it’s a little weird that you think I’m her. Because I’m not.” She eyed him. “Wait, do you have a thing for Ladybug?”

Gilen grinned. “Well, if I am right, then I suppose I do.”

Gina snorted and shoved him. “That was awful. You’re awful.”

He playfully pushed back, but it ended in him holding her shoulder. “Hey,” he said. “I mean it. I won’t say anything. I just…”

“Just what?”

Gilen swallowed. “Um, I was scared that if I told you and then asked you out again you’d think it was because I knew? And I kinda want to ask you out again, you know, if you’re up for it?”

“Are you just trying to make out with me?” Gina asked.

“Well, yes,” Gilen said. “I like you. I like you a lot. You’re amazing. Like, even without the hero thing, I think you’re pretty cool.”

Gina went beet red. “I, uh, I like you, too. You’re confident, and you’re nice, and, um, you’re cute.”

“I’m cute?” Gilen asked, smiling.

“A little,” Gina said. “Don’t make a big deal of it.”

They stayed like that, both smiling as they ran through everything they could possibly say in their heads.

They settled on another kiss, instead.

This time, Gilen was the one to break away as his phone started to chime. He slid it out, and Gina noticed it was a flip phone. “Yes? Hi mom. Yeah. Yeah, I know, right? How is she? Tomorrow? _Really_? Wow, they got everything lined up? That's great! No, I’m, uh… I’m at the park. With whom? I’m… I’m on, um…”

Gina reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s cool,” she said.

Gilen nodded and nervously let out. “I’m on a date. Yes. Yes! Mo… Mom. Mom! Yes. I… No, we are not having dinner with her. Mom… Mom, you’re going to scare her away, I… MOM!”

Gina reached over and slipped the phone out of Gilen’s hand. “Hi, Ms. DeMarc, I’m Gina. Yes. Yes, we are. I would love to come to dinner tomorrow night. The clinic is fine, I was there yesterday with Izzy. Yes, seven would be perfect. Yes. Thank you! Here’s Gilen.”

She handed back the phone. “Boom,” she said.

“Uhhh, I have to go now. I will. I… I love you too.” He hung up. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“The thing you just did! You suddenly sounded all professional and stuff. It was like… You sounded like a businesswoman just then.”

“Meh, that’s all my mom. Rubs off, I guess?” Gina said.

“Well, I hope you know what you’ve just done. She thinks you’re my girlfriend,” he said.

Gina felt her face get so hot it might as well have burst into flames. She adjusted her glasses and said, “Well, um, maybe I am?”

“Well then, um, maybe I’m your boyfriend?” Gilen said back.

“Fine,” Gina said.

“Fine,” Gilen replied.

They sat in silence.

“Soooo… You wanna make out?” Gina asked.

“Yes, good. Making out is nice,” Gilen said.

“Agreed,” Gina said as she leaned in.

***

That night, Gina had meant to swing by the clinic and check on Izzy, but she was exhausted from everything that had happened over the last day and a half. Shortly after dinner, she found herself drifting off while laying in bed. She was in a borrowed tank top and pink capri sweats as she watched a movie on her mom’s tablet. Beside her, Tikki was curled up on a small, pink blanket.

“So, today was really good,” Tikki said as she snuggled in. “You’re really coming into your own, Gina.”

“Thanks,” Gina said. She turned the tablet off and tossed it on the bed. The unfortunate thing about visiting the past is that every movie, even the new ones, are classics. There just wasn’t much that was catching Gina’s attention at the moment.

She put her hands behind her head and let her mind wander. “So, do you think I’ve royally screwed myself by getting a boyfriend in this time?”

“I really don’t know,” Tikki said. “Love is strange and unpredictable. Anything can happen with it, I suppose.”

“Love?” Gina said, testing the word out. “It’s a bit early to use that word.”

“Then give it another name,” Tikki said. “It doesn’t change the feeling.”

"We've been dating for, like, a day."

Tikki shrugged. "Sometimes, that's all it takes."

Gina thought on that and let out a yawn. “Do you think we should check on them tonight?”

Tikki shook her head. “I’m sure they’ll be fine. Besides, Isabel will need her rest for the procedure tomorrow. I can't believe they moved it up even sooner!”

Gina chuckled at that. “The Agreste Foundation. Seriously? That… Wow. That’s a new one on me. Remind me to ask dad about it when we get back.”

Tikki however was already asleep. Gina turned off the light and in thirty seconds was right behind her.

***

That morning, Gina was peppy, alert, and overly happy. She greeted each customer with a smile as she counted down the hours until her lunch break.

“Well,” Sabine said as Gina carried the pastry trays to the back to be washed. “Someone woke up on the bright side of the bed this morning.”

Gina grinned and nodded. “Well, today is gonna be a good day, is all.”

Sabine watched her for a moment and asked, “Does this have anything to do with Gilen?”

Gina popped the trays in the sink and started the hot water. “Maybe,” she sang.

But at 11, Gilen didn’t come by.

Gina waited for thirty minutes before she had to quickly scarf down a sandwich Tom had made for her and then help with the lunchtime rush. Before long, Gina was so consumed with working the counter that she put Gilen’s not showing up out of her mind. After all, today was Isabel’s surgery. Of _course_ he’d be at the clinic and not visiting his new girlfriend.

Gina blushed each time she thought about it. ‘ _Girlfriend_.’ It admittedly had a nice ring to it.

As soon as the lunch crowds were over, the door chime sounded. Gina looked up to see Gilen making his way into the bakery. She hopped the counter and came up to him, smiling. “Hey you!” She said as she hugged him.

“Hey,” He said. Gina paused and stepped back. He was rigid, and his voice sounded stilted. She noticed that he looked disheveled, like he hadn’t slept.

“Gilen? Dude, what happened?” Gina asked, concerned. “You look like you were hit by a truck.” She leaned in. “Were you hit by a truck?” She smirked. “Seriously, are you okay? How’s Izzy? How’d the surgery go?”

Gilen shook his head. “Um, yeah. I… I wanted to come and tell you, since I don’t have a number for you and, um, I couldn’t get away until just now, but I, I wanted to tell you…”

Gina reached out and took his hand. “Hey,” she said, concern creeping into her voice. “Is everything okay?”

Behind the counter, Sabine leaned against Tom, who held her close. “Oh no,” Sabine whispered when she heard the tone of the young man’s voice.

Gilen was shaking. His voice came out in halted, broken gasps. “Isabel started seizing last night and went into cardiac arrest.”

Gina froze. She felt her stomach grow cold. “What?”

“She… Izzy left us last night at 1:06 in the morning.” He openly wept. “She’s gone.”

Gina stepped forward and held him as he sobbed into her shoulder. Sabine buried her face in Tom’s chest as he hugged her.

“I’m so sorry,” Gina said. “I am so, so sorry.”

Gilen shook his head and stepped away. “Um, it’s… She’s not hurting anymore, so that’s good? She… Mom wants to take her to Cluny. My grandparents live there, and um, I guess we have a burial plot?”

“Cluny,” Gina murmured. “When will you be back?”

Gilen stiffened. “I don’t know. Maybe in a week? I wanted to tell you before we left. I didn't want you thinking I just, um, you know…”

“Hey,” Gina said as she held him. “It’s okay. Besides, Cluny is… Not too far away.”

“It’s halfway across France,” Gilen grumbled. “The whole place smells like old people and the streets are a mess. I hate it there.”

“Can I visit you?” Gina asked.

"I should be back in a week," Gilen said.

"And if you're not?" Gina pointed out.

Gilen nodded. “Then I’d like that. I’d like that a lot. I’m sorry. I want to get to know you more, and to have dinner with you and mom, and to… I thought we’d have time for…”

Gina put her finger to his lips. “We’ll have time,” she said. “We can make time. You… You need to be with your family right now. Not… Not some stupid girl you just met.”

Gilen sniffled. “You’re not stupid,” he said.

“Yeah, I know,” Gina said. She put her forehead to his. “Are you going to be okay?”

Gilen leaned back and gave a small nod. “We’d prepared for this, but… I had hoped that, you know, with the donor being taken care of that…” He locked up. “She really liked the mask. Thank you so much for that.”

“You’re welcome,” she whispered.

They hugged again. “Call me when you can?” Gina asked.

“I don’t have your number,” Gilen said.

“Use ours,” Sabine said. The young couple jumped, surprised. They had honestly forgotten that Tom and Sabine were there. “Just have your mother look up our bakery. I’ll make sure you two can talk.”

“I’m so sorry,” Gina said. She squeezed his hand. “I’ll miss you.”

“You barely got to know me,” Gilen said.

Gina bit her lip. She hesitated only for a moment, largely because Tom and Sabine were standing right behind her. Then she got over herself as she leaned in and kissed him softly before whispering, “Well, sometimes that’s all it takes.”

Gilen brough her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. “I’ll be thinking of you,” he said.

“Ditto,” Gina said. She looked behind Gilen. Through the glass door of the bakery, she saw a woman standing near a cab, watching them. It was the same woman she had seen the other night in the clinic with Gilen on the couch, only now she looked like a paper cutout of herself.

“You’d better get going,” Gina said. “Your mom, um, she’s waiting.”

Gilen nodded. “Yeah,” he said. He gave her hand one more squeeze. "I’ll see you soon,” he said.

“No, you won’t,” Gina said right back.

Gilen laughed. “Yeah, I walked right into that one.” He paused at the door, as though he wanted to say something else. Gina watched as he wrestled with his words before finally sighing and saying, “Bye, Gina.”

“Bye,“ she said in a small voice as the door closed behind him.

Gina stood as still as a statue and watched as Gilen made his way to the cab to be helped in by his mother. She looked back at Gina for a moment before she climbed in after him. A moment later, and the cab pulled out into traffic.

“Gina dear?” Sabine said from behind her. She put her hand on Gina’s shoulder.

Gina started shaking. “Um, Gramma? Do you, do you mind if I take off for a bit?”

Sabine nodded. “Do what you need to,” she said.

“Thanks.” Gina sniffed and turned to give her a tight hug.

“Oh sweetie,” Sabine said, hugging her back. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not fair,” Gina said, her face buried in Sabine’s side. “None of it. It’s just not fair.”

Sabine kissed Gina’s head and rested her cheek on the mop that was the young girl’s hair. “The first time usually isn’t.”

After a few minutes, Gina stepped back and whispered a thank you. Sabine nodded and watched as Gina turned and ran out of the bakery.

As Sabine watched her go, Tom came up behind her.

“Did she just call you Gramma?”

Sabine closed her eyes and muttered, “Shit.”

***

Woe be onto the criminals that dared to raise their heads that day.

There were no akumas to punch, so Ladybug took out her frustrations on a smokestack. She obliterated it with her bare hands and spent a solid hour alternating between smashing things, screaming, and crying. She ran the circumference of Paris twice, and the only thing, the _only stupid thing_ she saw in the whole _stupid_ city was a mugging on the north side. The mugger was beaten within an inch of his life, but Gina still didn’t feel any better.

As night fell, she found herself sitting on the rooftop that overlooked the clinic. She was hungry and detransformed to give Tikki a break, and had her knees pulled to her chest. She was staring at the now dark window that had been Izzy’s room.

She heard something soft behind her. Something landing, as quiet as a feather, followed by quick footsteps charging towards her.

“She’s gone,” Gina said.

The footsteps abruptly stopped.

Gina didn’t turn around. “She had a heart attack last night. After all that, she never even got to get her transplant.”

The wind gently blew across the rooftop.

“I didn’t even know her that well, you know?” Gina continued. Her throat hurt from crying all day, but she still felt something hitch as she spoke. “It’s silly. I had only _just_ met her, but she was so sweet. I even made her a little mask, you know? So she could,” she swallowed. “So she could pretend to be a hero.”

Gina sniffed. “And now she’s gone, and I can’t fix it. I have all these powers, but when someone is sick? When someone really needs magic? I can’t do anything except make them smile for a minute.”

She hiccupped as she started weeping. The tears she thought she had exhausted started coming back, full force. “What good is that? Seriously? I can punch through a brick wall or make magic toys appear in midair, but the second someone needs _real_ help? The second it matters?”

Gina lowered her head. “What the Hell is the point of all our power if we can’t even save one little girl?”

The footsteps started again, but slower this time.

“She was something good. Her brother is something good, too. They were good kids, and she didn’t deserve to go out like that, and he didn’t deserve to hurt that much, or to have their hopes pumped up only to… Only to have them destroyed.”

The footsteps stopped right beside Gina. Gina wiped her nose and said, “Thank you, by the way. For trying to help. You gave them one more day together, and that… That’s important. I guess now it doesn’t matter, but it did. It was important to her. She got to hope.”

Gina shut her eyes tight and tried hard not to break down then and there. As she took a long breath to calm herself, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

“Anyway,” Gina said, smiling a little. “Thank you. Thank you for helping when you didn’t have to.”

She felt the hand leave her shoulder. There was a rustle of movement behind her.

Gina sniffed again and got to her feet. “So,” She said as she dusted herself off. “Um, do we fight each other now? Or…”

She turned around, but there was no one there. She was alone, with nothing but the muffled sounds of the city below to keep her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.
> 
> This originally ended with them happy and together by the river. At first, I was satisfied with that ending, but the more I read it, the more it felt like it just petered out. And then I got to thinking about the back and forth between Mayura and Gina, and I wondered how I could expand that, and, well... Yeah.
> 
> The next one will be a bit lighter. I promise. Also, did you like Gilen? I would love to bring him back. Tell me what you think.
> 
> See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> An exchange from several days ago online.
> 
> Ghost83: "So, um... Hi. I've been readying the Adrienette's Daughter story you've been writing, and my brain came up with an OC and Idea for a chapter. It involves Gina gaining a crush, but not knowing how to react because of it. And on a totally (un)related note, a second gorgeous hero appeared, and she wants to get to know him. There's just one problem: the new hero is literally blind. If you're interested in the idea(s), let me know so we could both work out the details. If you're not interested, I understand. Sincerely, ghost83"
> 
> Me: "Hmmm... I think I can do something with this, although fair warning, you may not like where it goes. Permission to play with this idea?"
> 
> Ghost83: "As long as the OC doesn't become a 'player' and you give credit to me for the start of the idea, sure."
> 
> Sooooooo... I might have strayed heavily. This was not supposed to be this chapter. In fact, this accidentally derailed the course of my story a LOT, but I really, really like where this went. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Ghost83 for the initial idea. I know this probably wasn't where they wanted to go, but this is where it went. See you soon.


End file.
